


"You're Lips (The Color of Crimson Blood)"

by Abby_Ebon



Series: All That Glitters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ardeth… in an oasis – there is smut. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Lips (The Color of Crimson Blood)"

Ardeth was bone-weary and hadn't gotten much sleep the night before; nonetheless he had made it to the oasis, it was one of the few sanctuaries that was sheltered from the sun and sand by high cliffs. He had been sleeping on the warm sand on the edge of the pool of water sheltered by a desert tree that stood solid and proud above him.

Promptly wary of what had woken him, he listened – there where the sounds of the desert wildlife – there was nothing unusual in that, the waterfall that pooled and feed the oasis – the chime of the planets hardened shells rocking together as the wind gently brew them.

Then, Ardeth froze – for he had heard a sound that was unlike any of those. _Someone_ , he realized as he crouched among the plant life, _was singing_. For a moment he was relieved – a person could not mean you much harm if they weren't in a bad mood when you stumbled onto them. Then, he worried – what if the…man…he decided after listening alertly to a few sweet notes, was not alone?

If there were others, they could have plans to attack Ardeth's people… The oasis was no true secret location, although hard to find at the base of cliffs, the little valley could be found if you got lucky enough to catch sight of the few birds that occasionally flew overhead.

Following the stream only led to the pool fed by the waterfall and in it…was the boy-man Ardeth had heard humming. Ardeth took the sight of him in, he was grown – and within at least a half dozen years of Ardeth own age. His skin glistened with water, it was turned golden by the desert sun, though there were signs he had once been pale, his skin was scarred – though they were strange marks.

He had dark hair – and, a little longer then Ardeth's own shoulder length locks. He was muscular – his back smoothly curving to his rear, the sight of which made Ardeth subconsciously lick his lips his groin twitching in interest. Ardeth dared move a few steps closer, soundlessly moving into the water – the faint splashes of his entrance drowned out by the waterfall.

Last night, Ardeth had stripped down to a cotton shirt of blue, and his pants – held up by a belt which held the only weapon on his person – his dagger. As he waded in behind the other man, he watched as he went under smoothly, only to come up in the circle of Ardeth's arms, a dagger resting against the smooth column of his throat.

"You were not careful…" Ardeth murmured softly – teasing, into the other mans ear, he felt the man tense – his breath catching in his throat.

"And you, Ardeth, do not play fair." The man Ardeth had known most of his life, since early boyhood when they had fought over which was the better marksman – his rival, his friend…and his occasional lover, replied in a low drawl while arching his neck, laying his head against Ardeth's shoulder, trusting him to take care with the dagger as Harry licked at Ardeth's ear.

"Can you blame me, Harry – you're the one who set the rules. It is my turn to dominate you…" Ardeth chuckled softly, nuzzling the base of Harry's neck, licking teasingly at the wet skin and hair.

Harry moaned softly, arching against him – promptly deciding he wanted Ardeth _now_ -practically dragging his partner onto the soft sand at the edge of the pool. Harry fell purposefully onto the sand – falling in such a way so he could not hurt himself – but posed just the same, as if helpless.

Ardeth eyed his friend – his neck tilted just so, his hair messily covering his eyes so he had to look up through them – peering up at Ardeth with seemingly vulnerable brilliant green eyes. Harry's thighs were parted welcomingly, his back arched to give a lovely view of his arse – and his groin.

"What are you up to?" Ardeth asked softly as he got on his hands and knees, crawling toward Harry those last few inches and kissing his jaw hungrily. He didn't stop himself from touching Harry – for Harry was alike a drug to him, and while Ardeth would never have "enough" – he could be sated.

"Absolutely, _nothing_. I _swear_." Harry purred into Ardeth's ear – Ardeth knew that while his tone may be innocent, Harry was anything but. He proved it by spreading his thighs wider - the tip of a dildo visible only then. Ardeth sucked in his breath – his cock aching with pleasure at the sight of it, Harry's cheeks never failed to flush red when Ardeth gently pulled the toy out of him – though he was suspicious of what Harry was up to when saw those green eyes flashed with mirth.

"Whatever you have in mind, I'm not going to let you take me." Ardeth hissed softly against Harry's jaw, as he maneuvered himself above the other male, positioning his cock against Harry's quivering entrance.

"That's what you think…" Harry purred as Ardeth pushed gently into the younger male. The promise was enough to make Ardeth's heart race, groaning as he took Harry – and thought of being taken by Harry. Harry's eyelids slid shut, as he moaned softly - arching wantonly against Ardeth, his own cock twitching against Ardeth's navel as he pushed gently in and out – a sweet torture, but one he knew Harry would seek revenge for.

"If your going to top, Ardeth – then _fuck_ me." Harry snarled as he looked up at Ardeth – obviously furious at the teasingly torturous pace. Ardeth – used to such foul language, only smirked down at him as he slid slowly into the wet heat of Harry's body.

"You want faster?" Ardeth asked, settled to the hilt within Harry – he felt as if he could stay joined to him like this forever – though Harry would be …displeased.

"…Please…." Harry choked softly, whimpering and moving, needy, beneath him.

Ardeth couldn't resist – so he didn't – "the fucking" as Harry would say, truly began in earnest as Ardeth thrust out of Harry – at the threat of not being filled again, Harry whimpered softly – eager and pleading, though Harry would never later admit it. Ardeth thrust hard into his partner - Harry gasping and arching to meet him, when he topped Harry, he loved to watch him – as his eyes closed then fluttering open as Ardeth took him and left him.

He was alike a moving piece of art – one that was utterly Ardeth's own to admire. Ardeth knew that Harry was close – as he always knew – when Harry's flushed lips parted, and his neck arched – and just for a moment, Ardeth thought Harry's lips were like the color of crimson blood just as he came against Ardeth's stomach and thighs. Just as Ardeth thought he would come – he found he couldn't, and Harry was panting under him, smirking – his eyes so dark they looked back.

"Why can't I…?" Ardeth began to ask, shuddering above Harry as he was _so close_ – quivering within Harry, so close to the oblivion that he would do _anything_ to be released.

"You won't come, my dear Ardeth…unless my lips are around you – and there is _something_ within you…" Harry purred, Ardeth struggled to find reason – but it seemed out of reach. He did not resist as Harry rolled him onto the sand – tugging his pants down further, Harry's lips and tongue finding him, licking at him and teasing him with teeth to finally surround the head of his cock with the wet heat of Harry's mouth and lips.

Ardeth did not resist when he felt the head of Harry's dildo press against his entrance – he was beyond resisting – he only wanted – _needed_ , to find release. Eventually, he did – by screaming Harry's name as he came.

When Ardeth could pay attention to more then how good he felt, he found he held Harry close to him, their legs tangled together, Harry's head tucked against his chest as they rested in the shade of the trees.

"That," Ardeth murmured hoarsely, "wasn't fair." Harry only smirked wickedly against Ardeth's chest, the tip of his finger playing with a strand of chest hair.


End file.
